


Run 'n Gun: Faster

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [16]
Category: Elfen Lied, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Blood and Injury, Bugs & Insects, Cyborgs, Forests, Gen, Giant Spiders, Lasers, Monsters, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Out of Character, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Spiders, Survival, Survival Horror, Video Game Mechanics, Water, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Версия фанфика в прозе.Люси, известная здесь под своим настоящим именем, попадает в параллельный мир — Вечную Арену, смысл существования в котором сводится к бесконечной игре на выживание. И кроме алчущих её нежной плоти гигантских насекомых она столкнётся в этих джунглях с ещё более опасными противниками: обезумевшим от постоянных сражений солдатом, а также известным на всю Вселенную инопланетным охотником за головами.Итак, трёх кровожадных пауков посадили в одну банку. Кто победит?
Series: Супер Игра [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	Run 'n Gun: Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 6
> 
> Возраст героини — 17 лет.
> 
> Описание её психокинетических способностей (кто не знает):
> 
> Когда она прибегает к телекинезу, из её спины появляются т.н. векторы — гибкие прозрачные руки длиной в 2 метра каждая. Всего таких векторов у неё 4.
> 
> С их помощью она и передвигает предметы (порой невероятно тяжёлые) силой мысли. Крайне мощное и смертоносное оружие ближнего боя. Такое же эффективное средство защиты: векторы способны останавливать пули малого калибра и даже небольшие ракеты.
> 
> При сильных ранениях, однако, она теряет способность к телекинезу.
> 
> Также:
> 
> Вечная Арена — Вселенная, напоминающая компьютерную игру. Т.е. не удивляйтесь всяким невидимым инвентарям и мгновенно исцеляющим раны аптечкам.

Раненая, истекая кровью и тяжело дыша, она бежала по джунглям и векторами валила каждое дерево по пути. Валила так, чтобы деревья падали в противоположную сторону той, в которую она сейчас и бежала.

«Это должно его задержать… — думала на ходу Каэдэ, — кажется, отстал. Надо перевести дух. Хоть немного».

Остановившись и спрятавшись за очередным деревом, Каэдэ стала переводить дух. Кровь из раны под ребром продолжала течь беспрерывным потоком, окрашивая в красный цвет единственную одежду девушки — её знаменитые белые ленты.

«Подонок…» — вспомнила она кого-то.

Вдруг рядом с ней упала ручная граната. Которую она едва успела отослать обратно ловким движением вектора.

«Где же он?» — недоумевала Каэдэ.

— Я здесь. — Раздался позади неё его насмешливый, злобный голос.

Брайан Фьюри, этот обезумевший от постоянных сражений солдат, сейчас глядел на нашу героиню и ухмылялся самой омерзительной ухмылкой, которую только можно было вообразить.

— Ты так и будешь убегать? — поинтересовался он у Каэдэ.

— Бегу лишь от случайной схватки. Не до тебя. — Получил он от неё ответ.

— Боишься смерти… — переиначил её слова Брайан, — сдаёшься… Я разочарован. Неинтересно! А ведь ходили о тебе такие слухи… Но ты оказалась слабачкой. Ты жалкая…

— Ну, так найди себе другую цель! — перебила его Каэдэ.

— Давно. Да только этому ублюдку теперь понадобился твой рогатый череп.

Неконтролируемая ярость тут же наполнила сердце девушки, что явственно отразилось в её глазах. Этого-то, впрочем, Брайан и добивался…

— Так я вам друг друга убивать мешаю? — произнесла Каэдэ поледеневшим голосом. — Хорошо. Теперь уйду отсюда лишь после того, как сама поотрываю вам головы.

— Не торопись. — Ответил псих, приготовив лучевую винтовку, против которой векторы были абсолютно бессильны.

— Тебе не сразу. — пообещала ему Каэдэ и уже распалённым до предела криком добавила: — Тебя я сначала поджарю!!

Молния, слепящая и сопровождаемая оглушительным раскатом грома, тут же устремилась в сторону Брайана, и началась горячая во всех смыслах перестрелка. Деревья мгновенно охватывались пламенем. Пламенем, источником которого, казалось, была ярость само́й рассвирепевшей фурии.

К перестрелке добавился второй уже за сегодняшнее утро лесоповал. Ведь горящие деревья представляли куда бо́льшую опасность. Наконец, одним таким деревом ей удалось прижать гада. Не в силах продолжать бой он теперь лишь лежал и с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как к нему неторопливо идёт эта страшная, окружённая языками адского пламени дьяволица. Прозрачная рука уже тянулась к его беловолосой голове. Но за секунду до того, как Каэдэ пополнила бы свою коллекцию вражеских голов, он всё-таки успел покинуть это гиблое место — при помощи маленького, переносного телепорта. Надеемся, в последний раз.

  
Блуждая по жарким джунглям в поисках вожделенных аптечек, Каэдэ вдруг обнаружила не менее приятную для себя находку — кристальное озеро с блестящей на солнце водой, к которому её привёл шум низвергающегося с отвесной скалы водопада. Естественно, что после многочисленных ожогов, оставшихся на теле девушки с последней битвы и продолжавших приносить ей невыносимые мучения, Каэдэ тут же захотела зайти в прохладную воду.

«Побуду пока здесь. Хоть немного…» — думала девушка, уже опустившись по плечи в это озеро. И стала наблюдать за тем, как прозрачная вокруг неё вода окрашивается в цвет её крови.

Так продолжалось пару минут.

Пока над озером внезапно не раздался чудовищный стрёкот чьих-то больших крыльев, и над Каэдэ стремительно не пронеслась такая же чудовищная, размером со среднее млекопитающее — хорошо, размером с дикую кошку, пантеру, — стрекоза. Гигантское насекомое ловко приземлилось на массивный, торчащий из воды валун, и, кажется, стало разглядывать яркую, розоволосую голову героини, сердце которой мгновенно ушло в пятки.

«Не шевелись… — как можно спокойнее говорила себе Каэдэ. — Оно улетит. Само. Обязательно. Оно вовсе не хочет тебя… есть. Оно просто… удивлено. Оно любопытно. Не надо паники! Вот так… Вдруг тут ещё есть такие. В расщелинах. Среди деревьев. Сзади. Понимаешь? Оно уберётся. И тогда можно будет отсюда драпать. Со всех ног. А пообрывать им лапы с крыльями мы всегда успеем. Благо, силы для этого ещё есть. Есть и оружие. Много. На всех. Но пока нас не трогают, будем и сами вести себя тихо. И миролюбиво. Ну же… Лети. Убирайся. Да проваливай ты! Не убирается…»

Вдруг благодаря чьему-то меткому выстрелу из плазмагана огромная голова стрекозы разлетелась вдребезги, после чего чудовище тут же плюхнулось в воду и пошло на дно.

Не успела Каэдэ вскочить на ноги и побежать, как в озеро с громозвучным плеском прыгнуло что-то ещё.

«Невидимось!» — сразу предположила Каэдэ и… не ошиблась.

Стоя теперь по колено в воде, она внимательно наблюдала за тем, как солнечные лучи постепенно перестают проходить сквозь прозрачный силуэт незнакомца, пока тот окончательно не обретает свой истинный облик. Незнакомец тем временем и сам вышел на мелководье.

Наконец, он стал полностью видимым.

По навешанным на его тело черепам — самым разным — Каэдэ без труда опознала того, о ком недавно упоминал Брайан.

Также она опознала в нём кое-кого ещё…

— Мерзкий пришелец… — прошептала она с нескрываемым отвращением.

Дело в том, что об ужасах, творимых над девушками всякими инопланетянами, Каэдэ знала не понаслышке. И оттого лютой ненавистью ненавидела каждого из них.

— Ладно, — сказала она, — я уничтожу тебя здесь и сейчас. Раз уж мне представилась такая замечательная возможность отомстить за всех замученных вами невинных девушек. Надеюсь, никто не вмешается до того, как я сама сниму с тебя твою уродливую голову.

В ответ из-за металлической маски пришельца послышался негромкий, напоминающий треск челюстей насекомых звук. От которого Каэдэ испытала к своему противнику ещё большее омерзение.

Одним резким движением руки он пустил в неё охотничью сеть, которую Каэдэ, ожидавшая чего-то подобного, разрезала таким же единственным и молниеносным движением вектора. А после этого очевидного обманного манёвра пустил в ход уже то, против чего дополнительные «конечности» его необычной дичи были бесполезны — плазмамёт. Первый выстрел из которого едва не прожёг в груди девушки сквозную дыру.

Впрочем, телекинез для Каэдэ был сейчас не совсем бесполезен. При помощи всех своих четырёх векторов ей удалось создать волну, сбившую пришельца с ног. А затем силой мысли она подняла тот огромный, залитый зелёной кровью стрекозы камень, и метнула его в бултыхавшегося в воде охотника. Ощущение было такое, словно в озере взорвалась настоящая бомба.

Уверенная в победе девушка уже выходила на берег, как вдруг услышала за спиной разъярённый рёв этого монстра. Да, в последний момент он всё же успел увильнуть от её снаряда.

Неожиданно для Каэдэ он сам повернулся к ней спиной и встал в оборонительную позу. И она поняла почему: два тёмных пятна, едва заметных у самой поверхности воды, стремительно приближались к охотнику. Вынырнувшие из воды с ещё более страшным рёвом «пятна» оказались другими тварями из мира насекомых-переростков — наядами — прожорливыми личинками стрекоз.

Сами стрекозы в количестве ещё четырёх-пяти штук также внезапно застрекотали над озером, вынуждая тем самым Каэдэ немедленно бежать в лес, да как можно скорее.

Много ли других неприятных сюрпризов ждёт нашу героиню в этих таинственных и полных опасностей джунглях? Она скоро узнает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Можно было, конечно, указать истинную причину появления первой стрекозы — откладывание яиц в воду, но я не хотел вызвать у Каэдэ помимо страха ещё и рвотные позывы. К тому же сей процесс всё равно оставался вне поля её видимости.
> 
> Про стрекоз обычно говорят «шелест крыльев», а не «стрёкот». Но думаю, и второй вариант приемлем.
> 
> Насекомые стали добавляться в джунгли уже после появления всех игроков.
> 
> «Невидимость» — один из бонусов. Временно делает своего обладателя таким же прозрачным, каким становится и Хищник, когда тот пользуется камуфляжем.
> 
> Про инопланетян:
> 
> Это Каэдэ просто мою НЦу прочитала.


End file.
